


Such Great Heights and even higher...

by fallendarknight86



Series: Higher and Higher [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Futanari, G!Peen, Girl Penis, Intersex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: in the Such Great Heights' universe...a short one shot for Xmas





	Such Great Heights and even higher...

ONE SHOT 

“Rachel, honey…are you alright?” Kurt knocked on the public restroom’s door. They were catching up in front of a French toast with Strawberry Jam, when the brunette had bolted out of her seat, towards the nearest restroom.

 

“One moment, Kurt.” She spat the fresh water into the sink and popped a couple of mints in her mouth, glad to always carry them with her, nowadays.

 

“Was the food bad? We can fill in a complaint. Good thing I had breakfast at home.” He scrunched his nose in disgust, ready to head to the counter and face the menacing looking woman sitting there.

 

“It’s not the food. I can barely keep anything down, lately.” She flushed in embarrassment. She inwardly looked down at her lower abdomen, still flat under the heavy sweater she wore.

 

“Maybe you caught something. There’s the flu around and-“ Kurt led his friend to their booth. His mind kept on going until it came to him. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at the brunette, who tried to avoid his knowing gaze. “OMG!!”

 

“I am not totally sure, Kurt, and Quinn doesn’t know, yet.” Rachel pulled her best friend down, clamping her hand over his agape mouth. “I want to be sure before breaking it out to her.” She sighed, playing with the wedding band on her finger.

 

“You shouldn’t go through this alone, Rach. I know Quinn would want to be by your side, every step of the way.” His smile softened andbrought her into his arms, feeling her sigh against his shoulder. “Just tell her, Rach.”

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

Three days had gone since her conversation with Kurt and Rachel hadn’t still managed to approach her wife with the news. They both had been too busy with their respective careers that, by the end of the day, they only manged to crawl into their bed and fall asleep in each other’s arms, barely speaking to one another.

 

Lucky for them, Christmas Eve had come around and they had few days to themselves, before flying back to Lima and spend the first days of the new Year with the girl’s parents. Rachel stirred slowly, holding onto her stomach to fight the usual morning nausea, before reaching across the mattress only to find the side of the bed empty, albeit warm. She sat up slowly, mindful not to bother her rumbling tummy, and slipped out of the warm duvet into her comfy slippers.

 

She walked around the bed to steal Quinn’s hoodie and put it on, zipping it up as she walked out of their room and down the staircase, that led into their spacious living room with open kitchen. She smiled at the sight of her wife - of almost three years – moving graciously around to pile the vegan pancakes one on top of the other, flipping them expertly into the pan like a master chef.

 

“Morning Quinn…” Rachel walked up to her wife and leaned on her tiptoes to kiss her cheek.

 

“Hey beautiful. I wanted to surprise you in bed, I haven’t been around too much to spoil my Queen.” Quinn smiled and leaned down to brush their lips softly, for a tender morning kiss. “I’m sorry, Rach.”

 

“What are you apologizing for?” She shook her head, cupping her face with her left hand. Her wedding ring shone even brighter, in the morning light. “We’ve both been busy and it’s not like you did that on purpose, to avoid me. You even woke up early in the morning to surprise me with this.” She bumped her forehead against her chin, holding her around her mid-section.

 

“I love you, so much.” She kissed her forehead and held onto her petite wife, who snuggled more into her chest and sighed happily, against the fabric of her t-shirt. “Are you hungry? I made your favourite.”

 

“Is there any bacon left?” She blurted that out of the blue. it surprised them both, but her nostrils were filled with the distinctive smell of bacon and her mouth was watering at the thought of digging into it.

 

“Bacon? My bacon?” Quinn pulled back to stare into her wife’s eyes.

 

“That bacon belongs to both of us, Lucy Quinn Fabray and I want that. is it too hard to understand?” She stomped her way to the fridge and took the plastic container, opening to better take a look at the meaty product. “Where’s the pan?”

 

“Baby, let me take care of it ok? Just sit down with your coffee.” She tried to push the brunette toward the kitchen island, but to no avail. The petite singer stayed rooted in her spot, trying to reach the cabinets and cook it herself.

 

“I can’t drink coffee, damn it! That’s all your fault!” She pushed against her wife’s chest, who fell back and grimaced when the kitchen handles dug into her back.

 

“What did I do?” She was totally lost. She held her hands up in surrender and let Rachel explode into the kitchen, rambling mostly to herself.

 

“You did this! You and your deep eyes and perfect smile and those abs and that…” She pointed to the area between the girl’s legs, who covered it in self-defence. “You did this with that wonderful hard pole you have between your legs!” She fumed and breathed hard, feeling the anger dissipate from her.

 

“Rach…baby, I’m not following you…” Quinn took few tentative steps toward the shivering brunette, who burrowed herself into her chest as soon as she was at arms’ length. “Baby…”

 

“I’m late, Quinn…” She buried her face against the fabric of her shirt, staining it with her tears. She gripped her back with dear life, hoping the news would be equally good for Quinn.

 

“Rach, do you mean?” Quinn sighed in deeply and held her a little tighter. She closed her eyes and fought her tears back. She had hoped to have a real family one day, but with her condition and her upbringings everything sounded like a bittersweet fantasy, hard to achieve. At least, until Rachel came around. “Are…Are you pregnant?” She pulled back enough to stare down into her familiar chocolate eyes.

 

“I took some home tests and I booked an appointment with Doctor Stevens for the 27th, just to be sure…but the nauseas and the cravings and the damn hormones…” She chuckled watery, wiping her tears with her borrowed hoodie. “I think I’m pregnant, Quinn…” She whispered softly, almost afraid of her wife’s reaction to it.

 

“We’re pregnant…we’re pregnant??” It took her few moments to register the information, but as soon as it did she could only smile like a fool and take the brunette in her arms, spinning her around the kitchen with a strength she didn’t know she possessed. “We’re gonna have a baby!!!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, without even caring about the neighbours. Who cared when she was going to start a family with the woman of her dreams?

 

“Quinn! Let me down!!” Rachel giggled, holding onto her wife with both arms and legs. Her head felt light, maybe from the spinning movement or maybe for the happiness, that she could no longer contain.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? God, I’m such an idiot…I should’ve guessed with the morning sickness and pickles cravings…” She let the brunette down and dropped on her knees, kissing the girl’s flat tummy all over. “We need to go shopping for the baby…oh god, the house is not ready for a baby!”

 

“Quinn, slow down honey…we’ll have time to do that and the guest room can become the baby’s room.” She tugged her off the floor and into her arms, to press their lips together for a well deserving kiss.

 

“I know…I need to buy baby books and get into it. I’ll have Brody work on the baby room, with me…we need to start moving things around.” She whispered into the girl’s lips, still focused on the list of things to do for when the baby would be born.

 

“Quinn, do you know what I’m craving for?” Rachel’s lips trailed along her wife’s jawline. Her hands had grasped the hem of her boxers and tugged them off the blonde, who sighed in deeply and pulled the brunette back into a hard kiss.  

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

“Rach…fuck, baby…” Quinn grunted when Rachel’s legs locked around her waist, trapping her between her legs. “I am not hurting the baby, aren’t I?” She pulled from her wife’s neck and looked down at her, who had her head thrown against the pillows and was moaning out loudly.

 

“God no, don’t worry baby…but please keep going.” Rachel cupped her face and pulled her down into a comforting kiss. Her hips rose from the bed to meet the woman’s thrusts into her. Since she had found out about the pregnancy, her hormones level had hit the roof and only Quinn could really fulfil her desires.

 

“Not stopping, baby…it’s been so long.” Quinn buried her head into the pillow, where Rachel lied. She bit into it as her body worked alongside with her wife’s. Their hips gyrated with expertise, knowing which way to go and at which pace. She felt her hard tip throb whenever it hit the spongy spot inside her wife, that clawed at her back and moved with her, aiding her thrusts from below.

 

“Like that…fuck, I’m close.” She arched up into Quinn. With her feet locked behind the blonde’s ass, she grinded against her wife, walls tightening around the girl’s girth that filled her fully and to the base.

 

“Me too, fuck me too…” Quinn was the first to let it go. She thrusted herself hard into the woman below, arching her back to hump her length into those tight walls until she started releasing her thick essences into her, spraying her insides with it.

 

“Quinn!!!” Rachel followed her soon after. Her nails dug into the blonde’s asscheeks, keeping her buried into her core as it spasmed around her throbbing dick, showering it with her own release.

 

“Mmm..” Quinn pulled out and rolled onto her side, drawing the brunette into her arms. Her nose nuzzled along her flushed cheek and her hand rested on her lower abdomen, stroking it slowly.

 

“I love you” Rachel laced their fingers together against her stomach and looked up at the blonde, who smiled tiredly and pecked her lips gently. “It’s Midnight…”

 

“Oh…” She pulled the duvet over their naked bodies and resumed her position on her side, letting the brunette settle comfortably against her. “Merry Xmas baby, thanks for having made my dreams come true…” She nuzzled their noses together and kissed her wife again, unable to keep from her for too long. “I love you so much…”

 

“Merry Xmas Quinn…” Rachel sighed happily and locked their hands together, placing their palms against her tummy where a new life was growing inside of her. A life that she and Quinn had created together…a new journey they could embark on, together.

 

**Merry Xmas to all the readers**


End file.
